Crimson the Amazon
"This is intrasting...." - Crimson Crimson is an old friend of Jade the Fox in the Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from above. She was called in by Jade to help her and Black Doom with her mission. However, durring the time she was on the starship, Crimson was actually collection data of Black Doom and his army for the Babylon Rogues as a secret agent. RP Bio Crimson first appeared coming out of a plane that boarded Black Doom's star ship singing a rap song with Jade's little sister, Ruby. Crimson then had a problem trying to get in the star ship because of the Koopa Troopas there. Then she was invited in the star ship by Red. Later, Crimsin showed Doctor Eggman and Red a video of the fight with the Zombie Chickens that Jade recorded. After Jade was seen makeing out with Nack, Crimson noted that she thought it was like the kiss she saw a chameleon and a black female hedgehog on one of her videos from the cameras on the Vile Fiends's plane. Later when Red was defeated by Sonic and one of Bean's boams were going to explode near him, Crimson flew in, grabed Red, and flew out of distance befor the boam exploded. Unknowing what was happening, Kalypso chased after Crimson, but stoped when Crimson told her she was on her side. Soon after that, another one of Bean's boams came in and exploded, makeing Crimson's face black. After some time, Crimson found Jade and Nack in her room with a photo of herself with the Babylon Rogues. After Crimson's attempt to flee from them failed, she told Nack and Jade that she used to be a member but quited afterwards because of someone, although she was lying in this point to cover that she really was with the Rogues. After she got her photo back and walked away, Crimson sliped on a banana peal Donkey Kong threw and it made DK remember how he was captured. After that, Crimson came to Donkey angerly and asked if he ever learned how to use a trash can. After that, Crimson was picked up by DK and thrown out the window as Donkey jumped out of it and landed to where the heroes were. After Donkey Kong put her down, Crimson looked around for her extream gear only to fine Tails holding it. After Tails refussed to return the gear, Crimson grabed Tails by his tails and holded him up demanding her extream gear back. After gettinr attacked by Sonic and Knuckles, Crimson called Jet for back up. After the Babylon Rogues came, Crimson was ordered to follow Tails. After she found Tails and grabed him again, Crimson found Samus Aran trying to defend Tails. Soon after, Crimson was knocked out by Samus. When Crimson woke up, she found that the Rogues got her gear back. But when one of Q-Pid's love arows hit Jet in the butt, Crimson giggled a little to herself and then left with the Rogues after Q-Pid went crazy from the thought that Jet could be in love with someone, witch creeped out both Jet and Crimson. Crimson is currently with the Rogues. Relationships Jade the Fox Jade is old friends with assassin, Jade the Fox. They have gone on some missions in the past, witch were espionage missions. Crimson was actually doing these missions for the Babylon Rogues and partnered up with Jade whenever they end up spying on the same person/place. They actually became good friends durring the time, but not as clost as Crimson is to the Rogues. Still, the fox turned out to be a alright girl in Crimson's oppinion. Seven Years Later Unlike their relationship in the Death from Above RP, Crimson is now enemies with Jade and even tried to shoot her durring the build up to Crimson's appearance in this RP. Acording to Jade, they seem to have become enemies after Crimson turned trator. This could lead to Crimson's true mission on the star ship witch was to spy on Black Doom and get info on him and his plans, however, it is not fully confirmed, as she may have betrayed Jade at another time. Despite the fact that Jade said Crimson betrayed Black Doom, Jade wouldn't really care about something like that. But regardless, Crimson is now one of Jade's greatest enemies, and in all prospectives, Crimson feels the same way at Jade. Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Seven Years Later In the Seven Years Later RP, it's unclear what crimson is doing exacly. But in her first, and currently only appearance, Crimson came face-to-face with Jade and argued with her a little. After Jade left, Crimson gave Shadow her gun saying "You'll probaly need this more then I do, kid." befor flying away on her extream gear. It is unknown where Crimson is now, but it is confirmed that she isn't with the Babylon Rogues, for they have disbaned. Gallery Crimson.PNG Crimson 7YL.PNG Crimson 7YL (second pic).PNG Beta Crimson.PNG|Crimson's beta version Trivia *Crimson's appearance seems to be simaler to Jet the Hawk's appearance. *Crimson is the only member of the Babylon Rogues who has tital that dosen't refer to her species. *Crimsin was originally going to have wings on her back, but the wings were cut out when Crimson's appearance changed. The pink stripes and black streak in her hair is a refrance to what color her wings were going to be if they were still on Crimson. *Crimson did have the flame-like marks on her arms like the other Rogues, but she died them to mach her fether color. This was done so that no one would have suspitions that she was a Rogue while she was spying on Black Doom's Starship. Without her die color cover, she has crimson red marks, witch could lead to how her name is "Crimson." *Crimson, Like Nack, has two names. While most of the time she is called "Crimson the Amazon", her other name is "Soar (or Cloud, not fully decided yet) the Parrot". Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:C Category:Females Category:SierraSia Category:OCs Category:Babylon Rogues